cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Browder
Ben Browder (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''A Kiss Before Dying (1991)'' [Tommy Roussell]: Strangled with a belt by Matt Dillon in Ben's apartment; Matt then hangs him from the ceiling (off-screen) to make it look like suicide. His body is shown afterwards when Sean Young and Elzbieta Czyzewska discover him. (See also Robert Quarry in the 1956 version.) *''A Killer Within (2004)'' [Sam Moss]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth in his office, while C. Thomas Howell and Giancarlo Esposito look on in shock. TV Deaths *'[[Farscape (1999 series)|''Farscape: Exodus From Genesis (1999)]]' Crichton ''Playing a dual role as "John Crichton" and the duplicates of him created by the Drak Monarch, one of the duplicates is killed in a brawl with the real Crichton, while another is shot dead by the Peacekeeper commandoes. The real Crichton survives the episode. *Farscape: Back And Back And Back To The Future (1999) ''Crichton Killed several times during Ben's numerous visions of the future, first having his neck snapped by Lina Hensley, then by being impaled through the chest by Anthony Simcoe, then finally being crushed to death along with everyone else aboard Moya when Claudia Black accidentally releases the quantum singularity from containment. *''Farscape: The Flax (1999) ''[John Crichton] Temporarily rendered clinically dead by Claudia Black in an attempt to save him from dying of asphyxiation when life support breaks down on the transport pod. He is later rescussitated once Claudia manages to restore life support. *''Farscape: Dream A Little Dream (2000) ''[John Crichton] Dies of explosive decompression when his space suit ruptures, though this is quickly revealed to be just Virginia Hey's nightmare. *''Farscape: My Three Crichtons (2000) ''[John Crichton / Caveman Crichton / Future Crichton] Playing a triple role as both the real John Crichton and his less-evolved and more-evolved selves, "Future Crichton" is beaten to death by Caveman Crichton just as he is about to force the real Crichton into the sphere, while "Caveman Crichton" willingly sacrifices himself to the sphere. *''Farscape: Won't Get Fooled Again (2000) ''[John Crichton] Briefly rendered clinically dead when Wayne Pygram's neural clone stops his heart in an attempt to fool Thomas Holesgrove. *''Farscape: Incubator (2001) ''[John Crichton] Playing both the real Crichton and a computerized duplicate of him contained on a chip in Wayne Pygram's brain, the clone is destroyed when Wayne's escalating body temperature fries the chip's circuitry. The real Crichton survives the episode. *''Farscape: Infinite Possibilities Part 2 - Icarus Abides (2001) ''[John Crichton] Playing one of the two Crichton "twins" created earlier in the season, the Crichton travelling aboard Talyn dies of radiation sickness with Claudia Black sitting by his deathbed. Ben's "twin" aboard Moya survives the episode. *''Farscape: Unrealized Reality (2002) ''[John Crichton] Neck snapped by Claudia Black in one of the "unrealized realities" shown to Ben by John Bach. *''Farscape: Bad Timing (2003) ''[John Crichton] Crystalized and disintegrated by the Eidolons, along with Claudia Black. Both Ben and Claudia are promptly reintegrated in the following installation The Peacekeeper Wars. *''Doctor Who: A Town Called Mercy (2012)'' [Isaac]: Shot dead by Andrew Brooke while trying to defend Adrian Scarborough. *''Arrow: Trust But Verify (2013)'' [Ted Gaynor]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Stephen Amell in order to defend David Ramsey. Notable Connections *Mr. Francesca Buller Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe